


Lover's Rock

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, not that they realise, not too much of it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Explicit cut scenes and extended scenes fromRudy Can't Fail
Relationships: Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it has been... *checks list of works* five years since I wrote Explicit fic so...please be gentle?
> 
> Chapter 1 is a scene that technically belongs in my Punk!Impulse fic [Rudy Can't Fail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475932) but which I cut to keep the rating down. It goes right after the opening scene so there is not a lot of context, except to say that this is their first night together after meeting.
> 
> Title from Lover's Rock by The Clash

It was Tango who unlocked the door to let them in, and it was also Tango, who levelled that intense gaze of his on Impulse as soon as the door was closed behind them.

Impulse swallowed and licked his lips and only a moment later he was pressed against the wall of the hallway, Tango's lips on his, Tango's tongue in his mouth, Tango's thigh between his, pressing deliciously up against his dick where it was starting to press against the seam of his jeans.

He let out a strangled moan, and resisted the urge to grind down. Tango moved away to catch his breath, a smirk on his face, but Zed was right there, pressing up against him and pulling him down into a biting kiss that made Impulse groan. Even through the layers of clothing he could feel Zed's erection against his thigh, and when he hitched him up ever so slightly, a groan escaped Zed's lips.

A moment later he was pulled forward and the wall at his back was replaced by Tango, his hands sliding under Impulse's shirt and over the skin of his lower back, just as Zed did the same on the front.

Together they got rid of his t-shirt for him, and he had already opened his mouth to protest that they got to keep their shirts on, but all that escaped was a gasp at the feeling of blunt nails on his skin and deft fingers rubbing across his nipples, teasing at the piercing in his left nipple. He arched into it, almost missing the rustle of clothes as Tango removed his own shirt behind him.

Zed followed suit as Tango gently turned him around to kiss him again, and this time Impulse finally managed to touch. He ran his hands up Tango's torso, feeling his abs and his pecs, stopping shortly to tease at his nipples, and then stopping a bit longer when he heard the sounds Tango made at the touch.

Zed pressed up against his back, trailing kisses along his spine as one of his hands wandered around, back to his pierced nipple, rolling it between his fingers and pinching it ever so slightly.

Impulse had to pull away from Tango with a gasp, the quick jolt of pain going straight to his dick in the best kind of ways. He could feel Zed smirk against his back before he did it again, making Impulse feel like his jeans were far too tight all of a sudden. It didn’t help in the slightest when Tango got a good grip on his ass while Zed's free hand came around to cup his erection through his pants.

Impulse couldn't help the twitch of his hips, seeking more friction, and the moan escaping his lips. He was rewarded with another pinch of his nipple and Zed grinding against his ass, before Zed let go of him and he whined for the loss of contact.

Tango gave him a sharp grin before he easily lifted him up.

"Let's get to the bedroom before Zed starts without us," he said, lowly, his voice ever so slightly hoarse already.

"Yeah," Impulse said, swallowing. He almost considered telling him that he could walk himself, but the flex of his muscles was distracting to say the least. And then Impulse wrapped his legs around him, bringing them even closer together, and the small sound Tango made along with the flex of his fingers against his ass made him forget all about walking.

Zed was already sitting on the edge of the bed when Tango carried him in, legs splayed and idly palming himself through his jeans. He raised an eyebrow at them, but Tango ignored him to lay Impulse down on the mattress, looming over him for a moment before he dove in for a kiss, sloppy and open mouthed. Impulse met his tongue with his own, getting lost in the slide of them against each other until Tango rolled his hips and he let out a gasp, digging his fingers into his back.

Tango pulled away, watching him, desire burning in his eyes as he caught his breath.

"What do you want?" he asked finally.

And before Impulse could even begin to formulate a reply he continued, "Because we can fuck you, you can fuck us or we can stick to blow jobs. We're not picky."

The possibilities made Impulse's cock twitch, the sensation of Tango's weight on top of him an incentive all on its own.

But then Tango threw a look to the side where Zed had stretched out, watching them, the heel of his palm digging into his crotch, and he smirked as he looked back down at Impulse.

He leaned in, scraping his teeth softly along Impulse's jaw, dropping his voice almost to a whisper when he said, "Though I think Zed really wants you to fuck him. He loves being fucked."

His breath was hot on Impulse's skin and when he looked back over at Zed he realised that his eyes had glazed over a little at the prospect, a small whimper escaping his lips.

"I want…" Impulse started, clearing his throat. "I want to fuck him. And then I want you to hold me down and fuck me."

It was enough to make Tango groan with pleasure, and there was a cut-off moan from Zed, followed by "fuck" as he let his head fall back onto the mattress.

Impulse licked his lips before he pushed at Tango's shoulder to make him move off so he could roll over to push himself up and crawl on top of Zed, his knees bracketing his hips.

He rested his weight on his heels, and ran his hands over Zed's torso.

"Would you like that too?" he asked, as if the hot flush of Zed's skin beneath his hands wasn't enough confirmation.

Zed looked up at him, nothing but want in his eyes, and he nodded.

"Yes," he said, voice hoarse, "please."

Impulse leaned down and kissed him, much like Tango had kissed him before, if a little more coordinated and biting. His hand wandered down, teasing at the hem of his jeans.

"Then we better get those off, don't we?" he said lowly, waiting for Zed's nod before he opened the button and slowly eased the zipper down, his fingers brushing softly over the fabric of his boxers, following the line of his hard cock.

Zed whimpered into his mouth when he kissed him again, hands aimlessly reaching for Impulse's jeans. But before he could open them, Impulse was leaning back, fingers hooking underneath the hem of Zed's boxers and pulling them down along with his jeans, gently sliding them over the swell of his ass when he lifted his hips to help the process.

Finally Zed's cock sprang free of the confines of his clothes, arching towards his stomach, slim and leaking. Impulse had to pause to take in the sight in all its mouth-watering deliciousness. Zed looked beautiful, Impulse couldn't wait to see him get even more wrecked.

He took his time moving down, scraping his nails along Zed's thighs, before he had to get up and unlace his boots, slowly pulling them off and dropping them to the floor, followed by his socks. Zed was impatient by then, kicking off his pants and boxers before looking up at him.

"You too," he said, and Impulse nodded.

He bent down to unlace his boots first, kicking them off and toeing off his socks, before he stood up, his hands loosely resting on his belt with a smirk for a moment.

He slowly worked his belt buckle open, and pulled it out of the loops, his eyes never leaving Zed. It joined the other items on the floor, and then he moved his hands towards the button. But instead of opening it, he pressed the heel of his hand down against his dick, aching to get released, aching for… something, anything. He let out a shuddering breath and ground down again, watching as Zed bit his lip, clearly trying to hold back a sound. And then Tango was there, thumbing at it until he released it again.

“Come on, babe, let it out,” he said, and Zed released a groan that turned into a whimper at the end.

Satisfied, Impulse nodded, and opened his jeans, before he slid them down along with his boxers, still going slow, until they pooled around his ankles on the floor.

It was a relief to be free of them, the air cool on his skin, and he gladly left them lying where they were as he stepped back to the edge of the bed again, slowly lowering himself to his knees to shuffle over to where Zed and Tango were. Tango turned towards him, his legs stretched out enough that Impulse could lower himself to sit in his lap. Tango’s fingers twitched, as if he wanted to reach out and wrap a hand around Impulse’s dick, but he managed to stop himself, and Impulse rewarded him by reaching out and gently roll his nipples between his fingers.

“You’re a bit over dressed, aren’t you?” he said, resting his hands on his hips, just above his pants. "Why don't you get those off?"

Tango couldn't manage more than a mute nod, and Impulse moved back again, watching as Tango scrambled to get off the bed and out of his jeans.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath, and Impulse had to suppress a groan at the mental image of going down on his knees in front of him just to find that which flashed through his mind. He was thicker than Zed, and a bit shorter and Impulse was torn between wanting to have him fuck his face and wanting him inside him, filling him up.

But that would have to wait. Zed was first.

Tango came back to him, pulling him into another filthy kiss before he said, "Want me to prepare him for you? Make him all ready to take you?"

Impulse nodded. "I want to see you do it," he said.

Tango smiled and nodded. He moved over and pulled a bottle of lube and condoms out of the drawer of the bedside table, before he gently tapped Zed's thigh to make him roll over and get on his knees.

Zed went easily, bracing himself on his elbows as Tango tossed the condoms onto the bed and opened the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers as he trailed a line of kisses down Zed's spine. He placed the last one on the swell of his ass, and trailed a finger along the cleft of it before he spread his cheeks. Impulse moved until he was pressed up against Tango's back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he hooked his chin over it.

He watched as Tango circled a finger around the rim of Zed's asshole, before he slowly pushed in with two. Zed gasped and Tango waited for him to adjust before he started moving them, slowly starting to stretch him open, teasing more gasps from Zed, until he pressed back impatiently.

Tango chuckled. "You're eager today, aren't you?" he said.

“Come on. I can take it.” Zed was panting, but his voice was insistent, not yet begging, just asserting what he wanted. Tango leaned in and bit his ass cheek, and then he pulled his fingers out just to push back in with three instead of two.

Zed moaned, clenching around Tango's fingers as his hips twitched, and Impulse sucked in a breath. Tango moved his fingers a few more times, before he was satisfied and pulled out, leaving Zed whimpering, ass in the air, ready to take Impulse's cock.

Tango twisted his body blindly grabbing a condom as he pulled Impulse into a kiss, and Impulse didn't even realise he had multitasked until he felt Tango's hand on his dick, rolling on the condom, and slicking him up.

"He's all yours," Tango said finally. "He won't take long."

Impulse bit at Tango's lower lip before he pulled away with a nod and moved over until he was lined up behind Zed, smoothing his hands over his lower back. He pressed up against him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, before he lowly said, "You gonna be good for me?"

Zed pushed back against him with a moaned, "God, yes, just...please."

He pressed another kiss to Zed's shoulder, following it up with a gentle bite, before he leaned back again, lining himself up properly, the tip of his dick resting against the opening of Zed's hole for a moment before he slowly pushed in. Zed was tight around him, and he clenched down involuntarily with his moan, while Impulse waited for him to adjust.

He gently stroked his lower back, murmuring encouragements until Zed said, "I'm good. Please…"

The rest of what he was trying to say was lost in another moan as Impulse pushed all the way in and started moving slowly. He groaned, the feeling of Zed's body around him almost overwhelming.

Tango came up behind him, hands on his hips, his dick pressing up against the cleft of his ass whenever Impulse pulled back.

"You can go harder," Tango said hoarsely. "He can take it. He wants it. Ain't that right, Zed?"

"Yes, yes please." Zed rasped more than he spoke. He sounded half wrecked already and it was more than enough incentive for Impulse to set a faster pace, pulling almost all the way out before he slammed back in, reducing Zed to moans and shouts, all while Tango kissed along his shoulders, praising both of them, telling Zed how good he was being, how well he was taking it, murmuring into Impulse's ear about how great he was doing at taking Zed apart, about how hot he looked buried balls deep in Zed's ass, how hot both of them looked like this. It was enough to make Impulse want to finish the job like this, to make Zed come on his cock and Tango's praise alone, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get through Tango fucking him if he did, and when Zed started to shake and quiver, and Tango murmured "See how he's about to come from this alone?" he pulled out almost abruptly leaving Zed whining and moaning.

Tango made an inquisitive sound, but Impulse ignored him, entirely focused on Zed as he flipped him over to lie on his back, looking utterly debauched already.

"Please," he begged, his cock leaking all over his stomach, and Impulse leaned in to kiss him, fucking into his mouth with his tongue, pushing down his hip with one hand to stop him from thrusting up.

"I'm gonna put my fingers in you and blow you until you come," he promised.

Zed whimpered out a whole litany of pleases and yeses, and Impulse kissed him again, before he leaned back, picking up the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers.

He ran one down along Zed's perineum making him keen in pleasure, until he reached his glistening hole and plunged three fingers right in.

He used them to fuck into him a few times, just enjoying the view of Zed squirming, before he bent down and took the tip of his cock into his mouth, tongue teasing at the slit, tasting his precum, swirling around the head before he sank down further and further until he had all of him in his mouth, hot and heavy and just as good as he had imagined it to be. He nosed at the light blonde hair at the base, giving his throat time to adjust before he started lifting his head, his tongue pressing against the underside of Zed's dick.

He felt amazing like this, and Impulse couldn't supress a groan.

Tango echoed him behind him, and he almost missed the sound of the lube bottle being opened until a slick finger pressed against his hole, teasing at the rim, hesitating there until Impulse let Zed's dick slip from his mouth and said, "Yes."

He went right back to sucking Zed off, his fingers still moving inside him, just as Tango's finger pressed inside him, fucking in and out, making him moan around Zed's cock in his mouth. He didn't think he could take this for long, and when Tango added a second finger, slowly but surely scissoring him open, he curled his own in Zed's ass, finding his prostate and starting to move them against it, massaging it even as Zed thrust his hips, fucking his throat.

"I'm gonna-" Zed moaned, and Impulse pressed a little harder, sucked a little more and Zed shouted as he came, filling his mouth, the taste bitter and salty on Impulse's tongue.

He moved up until he only had the tip of his dick in his mouth and swallowed down what he could, even as he felt some of it leaking from the corners of his mouth. He sucked at the tip, wringing the last of Zed's orgasm out of him, until his cock softened and he went boneless underneath him, keening with oversensitivity.

Only then did he slip out his fingers and released his dick, licking his lips to catch what he could. His throat felt raw but he paid it no mind as Tango added a third finger in his ass, his moan sounding as wrecked as his throat was, his cock painfully hard.

Tango didn't waste time, stretching him open almost too fast to be comfortable.

"Please," he moaned. "Just fuck me."

Tango stilled before he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Fuck yes. Just give it to me. I need your cock." He was dimly aware that he was babbling, but he couldn't help it, he needed Tango inside him, needed him to fill him up and fuck him until he came.

"Okay then." Tango sounded breathless, his composure starting to break. "Lay down on your back, I want to see you."

He pulled out his fingers and Impulse whined at the emptiness, even as he let himself fall onto the mattress beside Zed, who was watching them out of half-lidded eyes, his gaze moving along Impulse's body, stopping at his rock hard cock where it rested on his stomach.

Zed licked his lips absentmindedly, but Impulse had no time to focus on him, because Tango was looming over him, rolling on a condom, and closing his hand around his dick, pumping a few times, slicking it up with lube. He hooked Impulse's long legs over his shoulders and lined himself up before he pressed inside with a gasp.

He tried to wait for Impulse to adjust, but he looked up at him and begged, "Please. Move. Fuck me. I can take it. I want it."

"Fuck," Tango muttered and then he started moving, setting a gruelling pace, hard and fast, driving into Impulse roughly, making him moan, pressing his knees to his chest, as he leaned forward to shift the angle ever so slightly.

Impulse shouted when Tango hit just the right spot inside him.

“You’re so tight. Feels so good. So hot,” Tango ground out between moans.

Impulse felt full, Tango pounding into him, hitting that sweet spot inside Impulse again and again. It was almost too much, but god, he wanted it, wanted everything Tango would give him right now.

“Want to make you come like this. Just from me fucking you,” Tango continued.

And then somehow Zed had managed to drag himself over, his breath ghosting across Impulse’s skin as he leaned in.

His voice sounded wrecked, still hoarse from shouting, and Impulse got distracted by the gravelly sound of it for a moment before he heard the words.

“-been so good to me. Can you do that for him? Come just from being fucked?” Zed said, and somehow that was just what Impulse had needed.

His orgasm ripped through him almost violently, the pleasure peaking and tipping him over, his cock pulsating and striping his stomach and his chest up to his chin white with his release. Someone shouted and only when the high of it faded ever so slightly did he realise that it was himself, shouting and moaning and sounding absolutely wrecked. He clenched around Tango, and he could feel himself start to feel sensitive through the haze of being overstimulated. But Tango was close now, he realised and Impulse… Impulse needed him to come inside of him; needed him to find his release there, Impulse clenched around him.

He moaned at the thought, moaned at the sensation that was too much and just enough all at once, and his softening dick twitched, making a last effort, before he deliberately clenched a bit more around Tango.

It was exactly the right thing to do, because Tango grew ever more erratic, all words lost to him already, and then he thrust in once, twice, and Impulse managed to find enough energy in himself to meet his thrusts and Tango came with a long keening noise, cock jerking inside Impulse. He could almost imagine what it would feel like to have him do this without the condom on, his release coating him from the inside, the way it would eventually feel when it started leaking from his hole.

It made a breathy moan escape from his lips, even as Tango softened, still inside him, and collapsed on top of him, boneless and exhausted, sweat making his skin shine. He pulled out with some effort even while he nuzzled his face into the crook of Impulse's neck.

Impulse managed to gently pat his back, and Zed made a fond sound next to them before his weight on the mattress shifted and then disappeared. He could hear water running down the hallway a moment later and it wasn't long before Zed returned, cleaned up and a wet cloth in his hand.

He prodded Tango off of Impulse and gently cleaned them both up, tying off the condom and tossing it into a bin in the corner, before he crawled back into bed with them, lying down on Tango's other side. Tango was still cuddling up to Impulse but Zed pulled the comforter up from where it lay bunched on the floor and over the three of them before he tangled his legs together with Tango's and wrapped an arm around him from behind.

Even if he had had the energy to move and leave like he was fairly sure he should, Impulse wouldn't have had a chance, and so he just accepted his fate and closed his eyes. It was time to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulse woke to tender kisses from Tango, his lips trailing gently over his skin, leaving shivers in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an extended version of the soft morning sex scene towards the end of Rudy Can't Fail, because my brain decided that needs to happen.
> 
> The start of this should be familiar if you have read the main fic, since I took it directly from it. The new stuff starts where the italicized part ends.

_The next morning felt...weird; different than usual somehow. Impulse woke to tender kisses from Tango, his lips trailing gently over his skin, leaving shivers in their wake. Zed was still sleeping in his arms, and Impulse did his best not to disturb him when he turned onto his back so he could look at Tango._

_He was greeted with a smile before Tango leaned in to kiss his lips, gently, his lips soft against Impulse's. Impulse had to sigh, and he wanted to lean into it, wanted to roll over and get lost in kissing Tango until their lips were raw or Zed woke up and could join them. But his arm was still trapped under Zed's head and he didn't dare disturb him, and all he could do was curl his free hand around Tango's wrist and pull gently, hoping he understood what Impulse was silently asking for._

_Tango came easily, mindful of where he put his weight as he covered Impulse's body with his and kissed him again and again. He swallowed Impulse's sighs, even as he made him sigh again._

_Impulse practically melted into the mattress underneath him, holding on to Tango's shoulder as if he and Zed were the only things tethering him to the world anymore._

_Tango only stopped when Zed moved, his eyes blinking open slowly, his face stretching into a smile when he saw them._

_"Starting without me, I see," he said, voice a bit more gravely than usual._

_Tango smiled at him and reached out to pull him in without a word, kissing him with the same gentleness he had just kissed Impulse with._

_Zed sighed into it much like Impulse had but he pushed back with a little more force than he had, a little more desire. Tango didn't acknowledge it except for the look in his eyes when he pulled away, only to give Zed another gentle kiss. Zed made a small frustrated sound but then Impulse used his now free hand to cup the back of his head and pull him towards him, making sure to keep his touch as gentle as Tango's had been._

He kissed him, slow and sure and not giving in when Zed tried to push forward. And when Tango pulled Zed back in, Impulse sat up. He trailed his fingers gently along his back, followed by his lips as he kissed up along his spine, and then he met Tango's eyes over Zed's shoulder between kisses and without needing words they both knew.

Tango gently pushed as Impulse sat back and pulled Zed along, his hands on his hips, until he was leaning back against the headboard, Zed between his outstretched legs, Impulse's arms around him.

He nuzzled Zed's neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along his shoulders, even as his hands started roaming, fingers brushing over Zed's nipples. Tango kept kissing him, and Impulse watched over Zed's shoulder as Tango gently lifted Zed's legs to hook them over Impulse's, one after the other. Zed slid a bit down and to the side until he was resting his weight against Impulse's shoulder. Impulse cupped his cheek and turned his head a little until he could reach his lips to kiss them and swallow his little gasps and groans.

His other hand slid down just as Tango's wandered up along his thighs, and they met briefly in the middle, before Impulse's hand barely brushed past Zed's slowly filling cock to trace over the soft skin on the inside of his thigh.

Tango fit himself in between Zed's knees somehow, brushing his lips over Zed's when Impulse had to come up for air again, and fitting them more snugly against his mouth when Zed first whined, then softly moaned in reaction to Tango's hand loosely wrapping around his dick. Impulse brushed a finger along Zed's perineum, before he took his balls in his hand, gently rolling them in his palm for a moment before he let them go and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, below Tango, who was gently brushing his thumb over the head.

Tango met his eyes for a moment, the edge of his smile just visible as he moved in again to press more kisses to Zed's lips.

He was already reduced to mewls and groans, but when they slowly started jerking him off, their hands moving in tandem with each other, Zed was reduced to soft moans, his skin flushed.

Impulse tightened his grip while Tango sped up their rhythm and Zed arched into it for a moment before the tension released again and he melted back against Impulse, pliant under their touches.

They traded off kissing his lips again when Tango moved down, nuzzling his neck and leaving a trail of kisses down the column of his throat and across his chest, until he could fit his mouth over one perky nipple.

The sensation proved too much for Zed and he came with a moan, his body arching for a moment while he spurted his release over his stomach, some of it landing on Tango's hand.

They didn't stop moving their hands until he was done, boneless in Impulse's arms, mewling with oversensitivity and softening in their grips.

Impulse kissed him one last time and then Tango pecked him gently on the lips, before they helped him lie down, and Impulse grabbed some tissues from the bedside table to at least somewhat clean him up.

He sighed softly under his touch, and watched out of half-lidded eyes as Impulse tossed the tissues towards the bin in the corner and turned to Tango, catching the hand he had used to jerk off Zed and raising it to his mouth to gently clean off what he could. He closed his eyes at the taste, savouring it with a sigh, and when he was done and let go, Tango used the same hand to pull him in and kiss him.

Impulse came easily when Tango guided him to sit in his lap, Impulse's legs loosely wrapping around him. They kept kissing, and Impulse's hands gently brushed over warm skin, feeling the movement of Tango's muscles under his fingers.

He traced over his pecs and down over his abs just as Tango's hand was wandering down his back and around his hip, and they were close enough that Impulse could feel their erections brush against each other, and the low thrum of arousal that came with the sensation.

They linked their fingers by some unspoken agreement and Tango guided them until they had wrapped them around both their cocks together, both of them gasping into their kisses.

Their first movements were slow, experimental but then they both got surer, adjusting their joint grip as they went.

They held on to each other, even as they sped up a little, the arousal building.

Impulse opened his eyes when he felt it draw near, steadily meeting Tango's, marvelling at their beauty, marvelling the fact that all of it led to this, and seeing his own wonder reflected in his red eyes.

They came together in a heady rush, over their hands and both their stomachs and for a moment Impulse thought he was going to lose his breath completely, but then air rushed back into his lungs and Tango crashed their lips together almost desperately, riding out the last waves of their orgasms along with him.

Finally they let their softening dicks slip from their grip, just for Tango to lace their fingers more tightly together, even as they both rested their heads against each other's shoulders, panting while they tried to catch their breaths.

Tango turned his head, pressing a kiss to the side of Impulse's neck before they disentangled themselves from each other and got cleaned up.

Zed pulled them both down to lie beside him, and with their limbs entangled in a mess Impulse didn't think he could untangle if he tried they fell back asleep.

It felt like it was supposed to be like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next moment Tango had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him along the hallway and out the backdoor into the back alley. He practically slammed Impulse against a wall in the shadows, the anger in his expression more pronounced before he pressed against him and mashed their lips together in a bruising almost violent kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impulse's and Tango's second meeting and second time having sex with each other.

_In the next moment Tango had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him along the hallway and out the backdoor into the back alley. He practically slammed Impulse against a wall in the shadows, the anger in his expression more pronounced before he pressed against him and mashed their lips together in a bruising almost violent kiss._

_Impulse didn’t waste time, responding with as much force as Tango put into it, if a lot less anger behind it. He had no idea what exactly Tango was so mad about, but he didn’t have much time to waste on it, not with Tango doing his damned best to let all thoughts vanish from Impulse’s head._

Tango was panting when he leaned back a little, and there was something almost dangerous in his eyes that made a shiver run down Impulse's spine. He didn't know where Tango was going with this, but he did know then that he would take whatever it was.

"I want to fuck your mouth," Tango said finally, almost growling. "Shove you down on your knees and fuck your mouth until I come."

There was a small part of Impulse's mind that wanted him to step back and ask Tango if he's okay, but it was quickly drowned out by the part of his brain that was already imagining what it would be like to let Tango use him like that.

And when Tango pressed closer, making a brick in the wall dig into his back, even as Tango's thigh pressed against his crotch, Impulse made a keening noise and scrambled to pull him even closer. Tango smirked before he dove in for another rough kiss and then he flipped them over and shoved him down with both hands on his shoulders.

Impulse went easily, not even caring about the short jolt of pain as his knees hit the ground. He could feel the arousal pool in his belly, his dick hardening in the confines of his jeans, but this was clearly Tango's show, so he just looked up at him and waited.

Tango caressed his cheek for a very brief moment, before he pressed a thumb against his bottom lip and used the other to open his belt and undo the button of his pants.

He hissed when he pushed the zipper down, and then Impulse's mouth went dry.

Tango wasn't wearing anything underneath, and when he pulled his dick from his pants Impulse saw that it was half-hard already.

Tango rubbed the thumb along Impulse's bottom lip where it was still resting against it.

"I'll fuck your mouth," he growled out lowly. "And don't you dare touch yourself."

Impulse let out a small whimper, the way his dick was pressing against the seam of his pants at the words starting to get almost a little too much, but he looked at Tango and nodded silently, before he opened his mouth obediently, ready to take him.

"Shit," Tango said in a hoarse whisper and then he guided his dick to Impulse's lips and shoved it inside.

Impulse wrapped his lips around it, sucking at the tip, his tongue pressing up against the underside of it as he moved until he had all of it inside his mouth.

Tango groaned above him, and Impulse had to close his eyes at the feeling of his dick, fully hard now, lying heavily on his tongue, before he bobbed his head almost hesitantly, still waiting to find out what Tango wanted him to do.

There was another groan and then Tango gripped his hair with two hands.

"Come on, suck me off," he said, breathing heavily, and Impulse was only too happy to comply. He licked and sucked and every movement seemed to coax a sound out of Tango.

Tango's hips bucked and apparently whatever Impulse just did was enough to get him where he wanted to be, because his fingers tightened in his hair almost painfully, forcing him to hold still.

And then Tango started fucking his face in earnest. He set a quick pace, clearly more focused on getting himself off than making this pleasurable for Impulse, but Impulse would lie if he said it wasn't exactly what he wanted right now. His moans got muffled by Tango's dick in his mouth and judging by the grunts from above him, the vibrations of his throat were just what Tango wanted.

Impulse did his best to suck when he could, to press his tongue against the hard flesh moving past it, and it didn't take long for Tango's movements to get more erratic.

"I'm gonna-," he grunted out, clearly giving Impulse the option to move away should he want to, but Impulse didn't move an inch, and Tango let his head fall back against the brick wall as his body arched and he came buried deep in Impulse's mouth, his dick twitching against Impulse's tongue, followed by the salty taste of his release.

It was almost too much. His own pants far too tight and his cock begging to be touched. But before he could even try to work through the haze of arousal and lust the denied stimulation left him in, Tango pulled his softening dick from his mouth and pulled him up with strong arms. Somewhere in his haze Impulse couldn't help but think about how much he wanted Tango to do something, anything with that strength of his, preferably while pounding into Impulse's ass and fucking him within an inch of his life.

But before he could follow that particular train of thought, Tango had pressed him up against the wall again, kissing him messily and fumbling with Impulse's belt and his pants until he could pull the layers of fabric just far enough down to free Impulse's dick.

Impulse felt like he was aching with want and Tango was gripping him almost too tightly, just at the edge of more pain than pleasure, but Impulse arched into it as much as Tango would let him and when he started jerking him he let out a long moan that was only barely caught by Tango's lips on his.

It didn't take long, not with the gruelling pace Tango set, and before he knew it he could feel his climax approach rapidly and then he was already tipped over it, his dick twitching in Tango's grip messing up Tango's shirt in spurts of white.

Tango jerked him through it until Impulse keened with oversensitivity and when he finally let go Impulse was reduced to whimpers and doing his best to keep himself upright while he caught his breath.

_"Fuck," Tango said._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after they made it to Tango's and Zed's after the Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The missing scene that goes between when they make out on the subway and the morning after Halloween when Impulse wakes up between Tango and Zed.
> 
> This one has dom/sub undertones and a bit of sexual roleplay but honeslty mostly it's just the boys going with the mood and having a good time together.

The door had barely fallen closed behind them when Impulse had already backed Zed against the wall and claimed his lips in a kiss. He could hear Tango chuckle behind him before he stepped in, hands resting on Impulse's hips as he kissed his neck.

And Impulse would get to him before long, he knew, but right now the need to feel Zed under his hands and to kiss him until they were both breathless was almost overwhelming. Zed kissed him back with just as much desire, his hands holding on to Impulse's shoulders and trying to pull him closer, and when Impulse finally ended the kiss because he ran out of air, Zed was panting as heavily as he was.

Tango's fingers tightened on his hips, but Impulse ignored him in favour of reaching out to press his thumb against Zed's plush bottom lip. He was wearing the subtlest shade of pink lipstick Impulse had ever seen, and together with the equally subtle eye make up it accentuated the purple of his eyes, making them even more strikingly beautiful than usual.

"God, you're pretty," Impulse said, and Zed smiled against his thumb.

"I thought I'd make an effort just for you," he said.

Impulse had to cut off a groan before he leaned in to kiss him again, Zed's lips opening under his to let him in.

This time when their kiss ended, Impulse was pulled back against Tango's chest, strong hands bunching up the fabric of his robe. Tango made a frustrated noise that turned into a pleased hum when Impulse tilted his head to give him better access to the side of his neck.

There was the gentle scrape of teeth on his skin before Tango bit down and sucked another mark into Impulse's skin.

When he was done, tongue sliding over the mark to ease the sting of pain that Impulse had barely registered as anything but pleasurable, Impulse looked down at Zed, watching him for a moment before he brushed a thumb across his cheekbone.

"I bet you'd make an even prettier maid in the bedroom," he said, not even sure where he was going with this exactly, if he just wanted to see Zed all laid out for them on the bed, or if he wanted something else.

But then Zed fluttered his eyelashes at him and said, "That can be arranged, sir."

Impulse and Tango groaned in unison, Tango pressing their hips together, clearly needing some friction at least, while he whispered, "Fuck, Zed."

Impulse took a deep breath, doing his best to make his brain and more importantly his legs work before he gently pushed away from Zed, trying not to make Tango overbalance.

"Then why don't you lead the way?" he asked.

Zed gave him a brilliant smile and stepped past them, his skirt brushing against Impulse's legs, and walked towards the bedroom.

Impulse quickly turned around and pressed his lips against Tango's before he said, "I hope you're okay with this."

Tango smiled. "He did it for you. This is your show now," he said, before he leaned in to kiss Impulse. "Besides, I'm sure I'll enjoy watching."

Impulse laughed softly. "I won't forget about you," he said, letting the back of his hand brush against the bulge in Tango's pants before he stepped away to follow Zed, Tango scrambling to follow him.

Zed stood with his back towards the bed, waiting for them, his hands folded in front of his body almost demurely.

Something in Impulse wanted to just get the skirt and anything he would wear underneath out of the way and fuck him until he came, but he pushed it away and stepped close to Zed again.

Tango stepped around them and sat down on the edge of the bed, attentively watching as Impulse gave Zed a gentle kiss and said, "You tell me if anything goes too far, right? Just say it and I'll stop."

Zed smiled and nodded.

"I will," he said, before he leaned in, his lips soft against Impulse's before he tried to tilt his head and deepen it.

But before he could go anywhere with it, Impulse stepped away, straightening his back.

"Why don't you help Tango undress before we let this get anywhere else?" he said.

"Yes, sir." Zed nodded and turned towards Tango, who had something Impulse couldn't quite read in his eyes. But he smiled at Zed and pulled him in for a quick kiss before he went down on his knees and started unlacing Tango's shoes.

Impulse took the chance while the two of them were occupied and quickly slid out of his robe and sat down next to Tango, watching as Zed slid his shirt over his head and trailing a line of kisses along his shoulder while Zed helped him get rid of his pants and underwear. Tango hissed and screwed his eyes shut for a moment when his dick was finally free of the confines of his pants, and Impulse took the chance to turn his head towards him and kiss him, wet and open-mouthed, making him sigh.

When he let Tango go, Zed was already pulling off his boots and his socks. Impulse smiled and when Zed leaned in to help him out of his shirt, he pulled him in with a hand cupped around his cheek to kiss him sure and firm.

Zed made a show of making sure to fold their clothes before he put them down on the ground, bending down at the hip, the curve of his ass barely visible between the frills of his petticoat.

Impulse had to lick his lips at the sight, but then Zed straightened up again and turned back towards them an expectant look on his face, and he forced his mind to get back on track. He could feel Tango shift next to him, and he didn't need to check to know that he was just as turned on by all of this as Impulse himself.

He swallowed and said, "You should take the dress off."

Zed nodded, and he didn't need prompting to take his time, reaching behind him to first untie the bow of his apron, before there was the sound of the zipper being pulled down very slowly, the top of the dress coming loose around his shoulders, until he slowly let it slide off and down until it pooled at his feet and he could step out of it. The petticoat followed and Tango made a cut-off sound when they both caught the first glimpse of what Zed was wearing underneath.

Impulse's mouth went dry and once Zed had stepped out of the petticoat as well he beckoned him closer.

He slid his hands up along his thighs, over where his fishnet stockings ended and were fastened to a garter belt, framing his crotch, his cock already straining a little against the lacy underpants he was wearing. Impulse could feel his own dick twitch at the sight, and he pulled Zed in until he stood bracketed by Impulse's knees. He was close enough that Impulse could lean in and press his mouth against his crotch, fitting his lips around the bulge in Zed's underwear and pressing his tongue against the rough fabric. Zed sighed above him, and his hands came up to hold on to Impulse's shoulders to keep himself steady.

Impulse traced along the outline of Zed's dick with his tongue, teasing more sounds from him, while his hands wandered around, his fingers following the curve of his ass and slipping underneath the fabric of his underpants to tease at his hole.

Except there was nothing to tease at and Impulse moaned around Zed's dick when his fingers hit something solid, sitting flush against the skin around his asshole. He traced around it once before he broke away from Zed to look up at him.

"Fuck. Zed," he said, his voice sounding strained even to him.

"What…" Tango asked next to him, and Impulse turned towards him.

He grabbed his hand where it lay on his thigh, looking like he was trying very hard not to take his own dick in hand, and guided it to Zed's ass.

"Feel for yourself," he said, feeling a little breathless.

Tango's hand followed the same path as Impulse's and he knew he had found it when he let out a groaned curse.

"When did you…?" he asked.

And though his eyes looked a bit hazy with arousal, Zed smirked.

"You didn't think I took a bit long in the bathroom when I was getting ready?" he said.

"Fuck, I just...I didn't think you'd…" Tango closed his eyes and let his head fall against Impulse's shoulder, taking a deep breath.

Impulse considered them both for a moment before he gently pulled Tango's head back to kiss him.

He had made his decision by the time they broke away from each other to catch their breaths.

"What do you say," he said, holding Tango's gaze. "I make him get down on his knees and blow you?” He turned back to Zed. “And then I pull that plug from your ass and fuck you until you come.”

There was another cut off moan from Tango, followed by a breathy, “Yes, please.” But Impulse waited until Zed nodded, his breathing a bit laboured.

Impulse let go of Zed’s hips and scooted up the bed to grab a pillow, dropping it down on the floor between Tango’s feet.

“You heard him,” he said to Zed. “Get down on your knees, and then I want you to blow him.”

Zed almost tripped over his own feet as he scrambled to move from between Impulse’s legs over to Tango, sinking down to kneel on the pillow in one fluid motion.

They remained like that for a moment, Zed, almost reverently, looking up at Tango, who studied his face, but then Tango reached out, pressing one thumb against Zed’s lower lip and pulling it down until he opened his mouth.

Impulse leaned forward a little until his head was more or less level with Zed’s and said, “You gonna be good for him? Take his cock and blow him for me?”

Zed only threw him a quick look out of the corner of his eyes, before he fully focused on Tango’s dick in front of him again, nodding eagerly.

“Do it then,” Impulse said. “For me. Just remember. Don’t get yourself off doing it.”

He looked back up at Tango, who looked like he had a bit of trouble to breathe, and gave him a small nod. Tango groaned, and then he took his dick in one hand, the other sliding around to cradle Zed’s head, and he guided him until his dick was resting against his mouth.

Zed opened his lips and closed them around the head of Tango’s dick, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it, and then Tango’s fingers tightened in his hair a little, pulling his head closer, more and more of his erection disappearing past Zed’s lips.

Tango’s eyes fell shut with a long groan, and Impulse had to bite his lip. They looked even hotter like this, Zed’s lips with that hint of pink on them from his lipstick, stretched prettily around the base of Tango’s cock, Tango flexing his fingers in his hair, either waiting for Zed to move, or to move himself; both of them flushed with arousal. The position seemed familiar to them, and Impulse bit down on his lip again if only to distract himself from the thought that maybe they did this regularly, that maybe Zed letting Tango fuck his mouth was a normal occurrence for them.

And then Zed hollowed his cheeks and moved. Tango let out a loud moan, before he buried his second hand in Zed’s hair as well, his grip looking like it must have verged on painful, making Zed moan around his cock in turn. Tango rolled his hips experimentally, slow at first, but when Zed moaned again, he started picking up some speed until he was fucking his mouth, groaning and moaning.

Impulse could see tears leaking from the corners of Zed’s eyes, but he was holding tightly on to Tango’s legs, the sounds spilling from his mouth muffled by the dick in his mouth. He seemed to enjoy himself, but when Impulse went back to study Tango’s face, his mouth hanging open, eyes closed, he knew that Tango wouldn’t take long to finish.

He raised himself to his knees and moved around Tango, until he could press himself against his back, his dick trapped between their bodies. He scraped his teeth lightly along Tango’s shoulder until he reached his neck, where he pressed a kiss to his skin that he quickly turned into a bite mark, before he trailed a line of kisses up his neck and along what he could reach of his jaw.

“Come on,” he said lowly into Tango’s ear. “Look at how well he takes it. Look at how good he is for you. He’s so ready for you to spill down his throat, to fill him up and make him swallow. Give it to him, he wants it so much.”

Tango groaned again, and then Impulse reached around him, his fingers finding one of his nipples, rubbing over the hard bud of it, even as he shifted his hips a little closer, making Tango feel the hard length of his own erection against his back, and Tango moaned out a quick warning for Zed before his back arched with a shout and he came, dick jerking, spilling his release down Zed’s throat just like the image Impulse had conjured up for him.

Finally he let go of Zed’s hair and practically collapsed against Impulse, who caught him easily, and helped him lie down. He waited for him to catch his breath before he bent down and kissed him.

Tango smiled a little dumbly when they parted, but then he gestured towards Zed, who was still kneeling between his knees and said, “You should reward him I think. He was so good. I’m sure he’s gonna be good for you too.”

“I will,” Impulse promised, and Tango nodded before he sighed and pushed himself up along the bed until he could rest against the headboard, his gaze heavy on Impulse as he turned back to Zed.

Impulse moved back to the edge of the bed, sitting in Tango’s spot and looking at Zed, who was breathing heavily, his cock straining even more against his underwear.

“Get up,” Impulse said gently, and with a deep breath Zed rose to his feet.

Impulse ran a hand up his thigh and slowly undid his garters one by one, rolling down the fishnet stockings, pulling of Zed’s shoes first and the stockings right after, before he turned his attention to the garter belt and undid that so that all that was left was the thin underwear.

He trailed a finger along Zed’s cock where it was pressing against the fabric until he found the head, the lace almost soaked with precum.

“You’ve been so good,” he said. “Think you can be good for a bit longer?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Zed said. His muscles were straining with the effort of stopping his hips from twitching, and Impulse had to cup his own dick for a moment, the need to get himself buried deep inside Zed’s ass almost too much.

He took a deep breath before he hooked his fingers into Zed’s underwear and pulled it down. Zed’s cock was red and hard, precum beading from the tip, but as fine as Impulse would have been with sucking him off again, he had other things to focus on. He gently pushed him away so he could get up, just to pull him close again, pressing their bodies together and bending down to kiss him.

“You think you can take me just from the plug stretching you open all evening?” Impulse asked him, fingers ghosting over the skin of Zed’s ass already, digging into the meat of it and pulling his ass cheeks apart ever so slightly, but not slipping in between yet.

Zed moaned. “Yes. Please. Just. Please get it out and fuck me.”

Impulse looked over at Tango who nodded. “He can take it,” he said. “He takes me like that. Loves fingering himself open and plugging himself up, waiting for me to come home all day to fuck him.”

Impulse groaned at the image, and considering the tiny smirk playing around Tango’s lips that was just what he wanted to accomplish by sharing that information.

“I want you on your back,” he told Zed, “all ready and on display, just waiting for me.”

Zed whimpered and he scrambled to get on the bed, crawling up along the length of it, his ass on full display before he lowered himself down and rolled onto his back, pulling his knees towards his chest so Impulse got a good view of his hole and the base of the plug where it sat snugly against his skin.

Impulse had to take a few deep breaths before he followed, settling in between Zed’s legs, running his hands up and down his thighs for a moment. He didn’t think either of them would take long from here. Impulse himself was almost painfully hard, pretty much ready to shoot his load at any second, and from the way Zed’s dick looked where it rested against his abs he wasn’t much better off.

And so Impulse stopped wasting time. He moved his hand down careful not to touch Zed’s dick when he moved past it, and circled his fingers around the base of the plug. He gently worked it free, listening to Zed’s moans as his rim stretched around the wider part of it. And as much as he would love to move it in and out a few times, to watch Zed react to that, he kept going until it slid from his ass easily, leaving the muscle flexing around nothing, Zed moaning and whining.

“Please,” he begged. “I need you. Please.”

Impulse tossed the plug to the side, only dimly realising that it landed close to the edge and immediately rolled off and landed on the floor with a small thud. Tango handed him a bottle of lube and he made quick work of slicking himself up before he lined himself up, the tip of his dick resting against Zed’s hole and pushed in in one smooth motion.

He cursed once he bottomed out, Zed tight and trembling around him, feeling like he was barely holding on, and it took him a few breaths to pull himself together enough to even consider moving.

There was nothing slow about it when he did, almost pulling out completely before he snapped his hips forward again, fucking into Zed. It took every ounce of control he had left in himself to not come immediately, but somehow he managed it, and once he changed the angle a little he even found Zed’s prostate, pounding into it with every movement of his hips.

Zed was a mess below him, writhing and doing his best to meet each and every thrust, his moans only increasing in volume as Impulse continued to hit his prostate, and then with a long breathless moan his back arched, and he made a mess of his chest, his dick leaving white stripes on his pale skin.

The clench of his asshole around him was enough for Impulse to follow right after, his own moan ripped from his lips as his hips stuttered in their movement and he rode it out, Zed’s feet digging into his ass to keep him in place even as he keened with the oversensitivity of it.

Finally Impulse collapsed on top of Zed, both of them breathing heavily. But their moment of basking in the afterglow of their orgasms was shattered by a small groan beside them, and when he turned his head Impulse had to swallow at the sight that presented itself to them.

Tango was lying on his back, his eyes closed, and he had wrapped one hand around his dick, somehow hard again already, jerking himself hard and fast. Even as they watched he arched and came, his second release far weaker than the first.

He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and looked over at them, a tired and lopsided smile on his face.

“Sorry you two were just. Fuck you were hot,” he said, still breathing heavily.

Impulse had to laugh, even as he rolled off Zed to lie between them and reached out to pull Tango in for a kiss.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show,” he said.

Tango chuckled tiredly. “Was fucking amazing,” he slurred, and between Zed, whose eyes were looking like they were falling shut already, and Tango, who was pretty much completely out of it, Impulse decided that even if they would probably regret it in the morning, he couldn’t be bothered to clean them all up right now, and he wrapped an arm around each of them as he closed his eyes and fell asleep between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one gig, right before Thanksgiving, after which Tango took one look at Impulse, before he pulled him and Zed out of the booth and out of the club, guiding them all the way home with singular focus, even as Zed and Impulse exchanged amused smirks behind his back.

_There was one gig, right before Thanksgiving, after which Tango took one look at Impulse, before he pulled him and Zed out of the booth and out of the club, guiding them all the way home with singular focus, even as Zed and Impulse exchanged amused smirks behind his back._

Impulse found himself with his back against the hallway wall once more, a position that was becoming far more familiar than he tried to think about. But with Tango's tongue in his mouth and his hands already slipping under his shirt it wasn't like he had time to consider any of it.

He leaned back against it and pulled him along, his hands on Tango's hips, until they were pressed together.

Zed chuckled behind Tango's back before he moved in and pressed up to him from behind.

"What do you have in mind?" Zed asked when Tango broke away to take a breath.

Tango moved a little more away until he could turn enough to look at both of them and considered them for a moment.

"Would you mind watching as I fuck him?" He finally asked Zed, reaching out to caress his cheek.

Zed smiled. "Not at all," he said, before he turned to Impulse. "If you want him to."

"Yes," Impulse said, taking a deep breath. "Yes I very much want him to."

Zed leaned in to kiss him, before he said, "Let's move this to the bedroom then."

He led the way, and Tango pulled Impulse along, clearly already thinking about how he wanted to fuck him.

Zed pulled off his cardigan and dropped it to the floor as he crossed over to the bed, followed by the rest of his clothes before he sat down and watched them expectantly. Impulse only caught a glimpse of him before Tango pressed him against the closed door to kiss him again.

"What if I fucked you up against the door?" Tango asked when they had to come up for air and Impulse nodded eagerly.

"Yes," he breathed.

Tango smirked and dove in again. He worked his hands under the hoodie Impulse had put on after they had finished their gig, and slid his fingers across his skin before he pulled it up over Impulse's head along with the shirt he wore underneath. His own shirt and hoodie followed, before he moved in again. He skimmed his hands down Impulse's sides and stopped at the hem of his jeans.

And then his hand cupped Impulse's crotch through his jeans, the heel of his hand pressing against his hardening cock through the layers and Impulse let his head fall back against the door with a groan. Tango smirked into their kiss before he let go and moved away, over to the bedside table to grab the lube. There was a conveniently placed dresser right next to the door that he put the lube down on before he leaned in to press another short kiss on Impulse's lips.

Impulse watched him as he went down on his knees, nuzzling into Impulse's crotch and mouthing at his erection. Tango unlaced his boots and slid them off his feet one by one, and then he reached up again to open his belt and his jeans, and pulled them down. They joined the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor a bit to the side. And Tango was still wearing his jeans and his boots, but there was something about standing in front of him like this, naked and vulnerable that really got to Impulse. His eyes met Tango's and then Zed's and he realised that they both got it.

Tango smiled up at him, and then his hands ran up his thighs and he leaned in to trail kisses up from his hips to his nipples, stopping there to press his tongue against them one after the other. Impulse gasped at the sensation, but Tango didn't stop there for long. He moved further up until he could fit his mouth against Impulse's again to kiss him deeply, making his toes curl into the carpet below his feet.

There was something tender beneath the arousal in Tango's eyes when he stepped away to take off his shoes and the rest of his clothes and it almost made Impulse's breath catch in his throat. But before he could think about it too much Tango was already kissing him again, as he ran his hands up and down Impulse's sides.

"Turn for me?" he asked gently, only moving away enough to rest his forehead against Impulse's, his breath ghosting over his lips as he spoke.

Impulse nodded and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, before he gently pushed Tango away to have room to turn around. He braced himself against the door and moved his feet to stand further apart and a moment later he could feel Tango's hands on his hips. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his skin as he leaned in to trail a line of kisses up along Impulse's spine until he reached the space between his shoulder blades, and nuzzled into Impulse's neck for a moment.

Their height difference meant that Tango had to plaster himself against Impulse's back, and he could feel his hard cock against his ass. Tango chuckled when he groaned at the sensation and his breath was hot against Impulse's skin when he murmured, "I'll open you up with my fingers and then I'll turn you around so I can look at you while I fuck you up against the door."

Impulse let out a whine at the words, and it was only thanks to Tango's hands on his hips that he didn't push back against him.

He could feel Tango smile against his skin before he pressed another kiss between his shoulder blades and moved away. Impulse heard the sounds of him opening the lube and putting it back down a moment later. Tango's hand slipped between his ass cheeks and he pressed his lubed up fingers against Impulse's rim. Tango hadn't bothered with warming up the lube, and Impulse had to hiss at the sensation.

But he relaxed quickly and Tango pushed inside with two fingers. Impulse moaned at the stretch and it took him a moment to relax enough for Tango to slowly start moving, gently but surely stretching him open. He fucked his fingers in and out a few times, before he curled them ever so slightly to tease at Impulse's prostate. He keened at the sensation. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him but then Tango added a third finger and he had other things to focus on.

Impulse was sure the slow pace would drive him crazy, it wasn't nearly enough, and when he tried to move to fuck himself on Tango's fingers he was stopped with a hand on his hip.

"Impatient," Tango said with a low chuckle and Impulse whined.

"Come on, Tango, please," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Fuck. Just. Fuck me already."

Tango didn't reply, but he pulled his fingers out of Impulse's ass, and turned him back around and pressed him against the door to kiss him.

Impulse could feel their dicks brush against each other and he tried to pull Tango closer, looking for the friction he desperately needed.

Tango pulled back a little, but only so he could hoist up Impulse until he could easily wrap his legs around Tango. He used the rest of the lube on his fingers to coat his dick as best as he could and a moment later he was already pushing inside Impulse, slowly, waiting for him to adjust to his dick. Impulse moaned with it, his eyes closed while all he could do was holding on. He could feel the muscles in Tango's shoulders shift as he moved and fuck, he needed him to move like yesterday. Tango shifted his hold so he steadied Impulse with one arm while his other hand came up to tease at his pierced nipple. Impulse threw his head back with a groan and arched into it.

And then Tango finally rolled his hips and started fucking into him. He was still painfully slow about it, and Impulse clenched down around him impatiently. Tango groaned, and once he had made sure that Impulse was properly resting against the door, he sped up his rhythm and Impulse's focus narrowed down on where they were connected, the drag of Tango's cock inside him, the way Impulse could do nothing about how he chose to move. He dimly heard Zed groan in the background somewhere behind the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Tango groaned out and then he leaned in to kiss him again, sloppily while he changed the angle just enough to hit Impulse's prostate every time he pounded inside him.

Impulse could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm with every thrust, but it wasn't until Tango wrapped his hand around his dick that he felt like he was tumbling towards it.

Tango started jerking him along with his thrusts and there was no way Impulse could stop the moans spilling from his lips. He clenched down around Tango, whose hips stuttered as he came with a long groan, his hand flexing around Impulse's dick and making him follow right behind.

And still Tango managed to hold him up, even as they rode it out together and both tried to catch their breath.

Impulse was fully expecting Tango to set him back down on the ground, but instead he leaned in and kissed him again before he held him more securely and stepped away from the door. He let his softening cock slip out from Impulse and then he carried him over to the bed and gently laid him down. He moved to grab some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned him up, before he grabbed more and turned to Zed, who was lying next to Impulse, looking blissed out and did the same for him.

He smiled down at both of them before he leaned in to kiss first Impulse and then Zed who smiled dopily before he turned and with some effort managed to move enough so he could lean in and kiss Impulse.

He stayed there after, cuddling up to Impulse who wrapped an arm around him while Tango lay down and scooted up behind him.

Tango pulled the comforter up on top of them and wrapped an arm around Impulse's waist as he nuzzled into his neck with a sigh.

And with a sigh of his own Impulse closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe these idiots took another month to get together after this in the fic?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Zed only smirked, and when he leaned back down, his kiss was more heated than last time, the press of his lips more urgent and when he ground down his hips, Impulse gasped in surprise, giving Zed the opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips, even as Impulse's hands wandered up along his thighs and slipped beneath the hem of his shirt.
> 
> “Not waiting for Tango?” Impulse asked when Zed finally let him catch his breath.
> 
> “Nope, not waiting for Tango,” Zed said, and he was smiling but there was also something in his eyes that sent a thrill through Impulse, and in all honesty, as he pulled Zed back down again, he was fairly sure he wouldn't have been able to wait anyways.

_But Zed only smirked, and when he leaned back down, his kiss was more heated than last time, the press of his lips more urgent and when he ground down his hips, Impulse gasped in surprise, giving Zed the opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips, even as Impulse's hands wandered up along his thighs and slipped beneath the hem of his shirt._

“ _Not waiting for Tango?” Impulse asked when Zed finally let him catch his breath._

“ _Nope, not waiting for Tango,” Zed said, and he was smiling but there was also something in his eyes that sent a thrill through Impulse, and in all honesty, as he pulled Zed back down again, he was fairly sure he wouldn't have been able to wait anyways._

He gently started to ruck up Zed's shirt, and when Zed sat up to pull it over his head Impulse had to swallow. He leaned in and wrapped his mouth around one of Zed's nipples, just as Zed tried to pull his shirt up.

Zed abandoned his attempt in favour of cradling Impulse's head in one hand to hold him in place for a moment, but he quickly went back to what he was doing.

Impulse helped him out before they kissed again, sloppy and open-mouthed.

“What do you want?” he asked when they came up for air, and Zed gave him a considering look before he rolled his hips to grind down again.

“Let me bend you over and fuck you,” he said, and Impulse let out a groan.

“Please,” he breathed out.

Zed smirked before he kissed him again and got up.

“Come along then,” he said, holding out a hand to help Impulse up.

He didn't let go of it but used it to pull him along to the bedroom, where he kissed Impulse again as he untied the bow on Impulse's sweat pants and pushed them down until they got caught somewhere around Impulse's knees.

He stepped away then, but only to nudge Impulse to direct him to kneel on the edge of the bed. Zed leaned in and gripped Impulse's ass cheeks, and with his thumbs hooked in between them he gently pulled them apart.

A moment later Impulse could feel his lips press against his entrance, followed by the wet feeling of his tongue swirling around the rim and finally pressing inside.

Impulse groaned at the sensation of Zed slowly stretching him open with his tongue, of licking inside him and then he moaned when Zed teased at his prostate, the feeling both just what he needed and not nearly enough.

Zed didn't touch it again, instead he slowly retreated, until there was only the feeling of his lips against Impulse's hole left, accompanied with a feeling of emptiness that made Impulse whine with need.

Zed kissed along his spine until he was plastered against Impulse's back, the line of his cock nestling against the cleft of his ass even through the sweatpants he was still wearing. He grunted when he moved his hips teasingly before he asked, “You need me to open you up more before I fuck you?”

“No.” Impulse pushed back impatiently. “Please. I'm good.”

"Good," Zed breathed against his ear, making a shiver run down Impulse's spine before Zed moved away and walked around to the bedside table that held the lube. Impulse watched as be bent down to get it out and his mouth watered and his hole tried to clench around nothing when Zed turned, his hard cock tenting his sweatpants and his precum leaving a wet spot at the tip of it.

Zed must have noticed him looking because he came close enough to rest his clothed dick against Impulse's lips and reached out to caress his cheek.

“Don't worry you'll feel it,” he said. “I'll fill you up and fuck you.”

He pulled away again before Impulse could try to wrap his lips around him, ignoring his whine as he went back to stand behind him.

Impulse could hear the sound of the lube bottle being opened, followed a few moments later by the feeling of Zed's fingers spreading it around his rim.

Impulse closed his eyes at the sensation, the anticipation building but only a moment later he could hear clothes rustling, followed by a gasp, before Zed's dick was pressing against his entrance, finally unclothed.

Impulse echoed Zed's gasp but it turned into a groan when Zed pressed inside him, slowly but surely. Zed pushed until he was all the way inside Impulse, and moved a few times, his thrusts slow and experimental, Impulse almost whining underneath him with how much he needed him to go faster and harder.

Finally Zed gripped his hips a little tighter and his next thrust was harder before he picked up speed and all thoughts vanished from Impulse's head for a moment, replaced only by arousal as Zed fucked into him.

He felt just right as Impulse clenched around him, the fullness of it just what Impulse needed. He moaned when Zed got a bit rougher and then again when Zed's hand left his hip to move around and take his dick, his thumb swiping at the precum beading at the tip, before he gripped it hard, and started to jerk Impulse in time with his thrusts.

Impulse could feel himself get ever closer to the edge, but it was Zed who came first, moaning loudly as his dick jerked inside Impulse.

And Impulse could feel the way his come filled him up even more, and together with the way Zed's hand had tightened around him even more with his orgasm, he followed right over, spilling over Zed's hand as he clenched down around him, desperate to keep the feeling of fullness, clinging to it with want, need even.

Zed took his time before he pulled out, making Impulse whine even as he tried to keep Zed's come from leaking out.

Zed pushed his sweatpants the rest of the way down before he came around and gently guided Impulse to lie down. He got rid of the sweatpants that were still stuck around Impulse's knees and then he gently kissed his forehead as he settled in with him.

And Impulse closed his eyes and burrowed close with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
